Complementary Colours
by Croakadelle
Summary: "'Pink goes good with green' Well of course! Pink is merely a hue of red and with the right hue of green, they'd complement each other... I feel so green with jealousy; would that make me more complementary with her?" OC falls for Glinda, but Gelphie
1. Inside the Bubble, Chapter 1

**Complementary Colours**

"_The actors are placed downstage left—a strong visual position onstage—with the two women standing face to face, close and holding hands, singing to each other. The visual image stresses their __**complementary differences**__, as Glinda has blond curls and wears a white, sparkling ball-gown, while Elphaba, invariably played by a taller actor, is dark, simply attired in a close-fitting though unrevealing black dress, and, of course, green-skinned. The women sing to each other with passion, longing, and appreciation, and they end the number with a teary embrace."_

-Defying Gravity: Queer Conventions in the Musical _Wicked _by Stacy Wolf

* * *

**Before I start, this fiction revolves around the Ozian Army and not Glinda the Good or Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West. They are important characters, but it will not revolve around fluff of both of them or fluff of anyone. There will be fluff, but I don't plan on making that the main thing.**

**M for violence, potential explicit scenes and language.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elphaba Thropp, G(a)linda Upland or any of the Wicked characters that might appear in this fiction. Most characters and scenes are original and are not as accurately connected with how the book has described them.

This story is set years after Elphaba "died". It is in Musicalverse, so whatever happened after that in the book holds little significance. There might be little reference to the book, but that will merely be for aesthetic purposes. Though, I will be using some nicknames given from the book.

Please bear with me. I am not a writer; I am more of a visual and vocal artist. Though I do love writing, I am more accustomed to literature role-playing where the plots of certain threads aren't planned and are highly dependent on another person. You can say that this is probably my first solo piece and first piece in multiple chapters. My role-playing level is intermediate, although it is highly based on my word per post average. There will also be grammatical errors mainly because English is not my native tongue.

Thank you very much for reading. It is well appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story, though it is a very slow in progression one.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Inside the Bubble**

I was panting so heavily by this time. My heart feels like it's hammering through my chest and the heat is rushing to my head. Oh Oz, I have been running around the Emerald City garden for quite some time now and my heavy steel uniform doesn't help me much; not at all under this sun. What was she thinking anyway? Running off like that and not saying a word to anyone? I mean, she's Glinda the Good! Something might happen to her!

I see a vine-covered wall before me, a dead end. I cursed this maze of a garden as I went back the aisle to look for another path. Is the world going against me or maybe her Goodness just didn't want to be found? Ugh, that little girl. Now I know why General Andrea retired from this position only after a few months! Well, she's getting married and is with child, but still! She could have left for maternity leave.

Finally, I see an opening to the centre; to where my Goodness is hovering at. Honestly, if it wasn't for the glow on her bubble, I swear I would have forced myself to use magic to track her down. I am not gifted at that you see, which is why I'm a defence officer and not a sorceress. I approach the exit and I see her situated above the fountain. As I pass the final walls, I stop immediately to catch my breath. All this running couldn't be healthy anymore!

Getting some significant breath, I look at her; still tired and my heart still pounding through my chest. She seems to be observing the people. What else is she supposed to do? That's her job as it is my duty to be with her at almost all times, guarding her right by her side. I notice my dog finally catching up with us, stopping just beside me.

Glinda the Good finally feels our presence; she turns to face me with that gleeful smile of hers and waves her hand at me. I feel calmer now. Her smile calms everyone down.

"Why, hello Lieutenant General Troian." She greets me, still smiling.

"Hello? That's all you say to me? You run off without notice, bringing me to an emotional and mental turmoil as I frantically look for you in this green place and all you say is he-"I suddenly realize who I am scolding. Holy Oz. I'm so stupid! I recollected myself for a second and immediately knelt down on one leg. "My Goodness." And I intended no pun with that.

"Hmhm!" She hummed her giggle and brought her bubble down. "Oh you, you worry too much of me. It's almost adorable, just like your little lap dog." Yes, my dog is merely a small fluffy toy-sized little thing and just an animal; but he's very efficient in searches and I believe whole-heartedly he thinks and understands like an Animal. He just can't talk.

"Please do not compare me with my partner. As much as I love him, I am not a pet." I say in a very stern tone, still kneeling. I hear my dog growl a little and I know it's a reply to my remark. Also, with that muffled growl, I was certain he also had his face down on the ground doing his version of kneeling.

"Well, least I'm not shorter than myself." She said giggling.

Yes, I do admit I am just a little, tiny bit, shorter than her Goodness; but she is in heels and I'm no Munchkin! I've always lived in Emerald City and my parents are Gillikinese. And yes, I do believe I am a legitimate child since I very well look like my parents and my cousins. I am just vertically challenged, one that acquired the recessive gene my family line apparently possesses.

"Rise you little soldier." She giggles again. "You're just making yourself tinier. And please, no one is watching, you don't have to do that!"

I didn't realize she was approaching me until I saw the linen of her ruffled blue dress and her hand extended at me. I didn't take her hand, I am ordered not to touch her goodness unless it is needed. Standing up, I brushed the extended culet of my armoured uniform.

Unlike the male version of my steel armour, the fauld and culet were designed to look like a dress. The division of the mail and the fauld was situated higher, right below our breasts; emphasizing our pair, even. It was made so if we were called for light duties when we are with child, we could still easily fit in the uniform without problems, least for the early months. The plackard is also thin enough and made to expand when needed. Of course, our uniform needed a significant amount of steel compared to the male's uniform, but it isn't exactly heavier or weaker. We also require no helmet, but we wear this thick steel headband which I usually put behind some locks. I don't have bangs, but it looks better that way.

When I finished dusting myself off, I looked up; I didn't expect her face to be right in front of mine. I kept a neutral look as I stood in attention, but my heart is pounding yet again. I haven't been this close with her Goodness like so… It was very awkward for me; but I can't help notice her smile. It isn't as genuine as usual.

"Thank you for caring about me." She hugs me.

Ugh, fine. _Fine._ I forgive you, you perky little witch. I hate it when she does this. I get so angry, but she calms me down with her smile and touchiness; it frustrates me so much! It happens all the time! I don't even know how to feel about this situation anymore. I'll just calm myself down and let it go. Breathe, Troian. Breathe. I let go of a sigh. "You shouldn't really go alone without notice, your Goodness. If something happens to you, I'd be the first one to have her head off."

"Hmhm! Oh you!" she giggles as she pulls away from me. "Nothing will happen to me, silly. Everyone loves me!" She emphasizes on the 'eh' in everyone and turns around, her dress follows making graceful waves.

"Too much of anything is never good, my Goodness. And with the rumours of the Wicked being sighted, we can't start being compla-"

"Elphie won't do anything to me." She cuts me and stops her turning abruptly; her tone changes drastically. "And she's gone. Trust me." I can sense pain in her words.

"We can't be certain." Why must you be so stubborn, my Goodness? And even if the Wicked Witch isn't here, there are still a million others out there. We don't know their intentions.

She looks at me and gives me a smile. There's something wrong with her Goodness today. I… I feel guilty for whatever I said and thought about her moments ago.

"Hey, let's go home now." She tells me. "Oh! We should ride my bubble!" She giggles and her mood suddenly changes yet again. "Run along now, little soldier."

"As you wish, my Goodness." I agree, genuflecting. "Hop on, Troy; let's go." I call for my dog and he jumps right into my arms. We walk nearer the fountain as she casts her bubble. Finally, this exhausting search ends.

Once she casted her bubble and we were in it, I couldn't help but feel this intense emotion shrouding around us. It was quite like a feeling of uneasiness and was very unusual. Her Goodness naturally radiates warmth and happiness, but today, she had none of it even if she tried. Was it maybe because her Goodness wasn't as talkative? She usually never stops talking but, like I said, today seems so very unlike her.

There's this strong want in me to ask her what's wrong, but I don't want to pry with whatever business she has. I am not here to make friends with her; I am here to defend her no matter what. To protect her from whatever harms that comes to her… but isn't this harming her as well? If her emotions are so strong that it starts to radiate negativity, doesn't that mean something is bothering her so much? Is it also my duty to protect her from whatever makes her feel bad? Clearly it's not in my contract, but it didn't state if I should just defend her physically or if I should also consider her mental and emotional wellness.

"What's the matter, my Goodness?" I asked having decided that I don't care if it's not part of my contract; let's just say I'm devoted enough to extend it. And please, I've been with her for about a month now, it's time I tried to get to know her a little more so I can defend her more efficiently. Consider this as a bonus from my service.

"Well… I- I don't really know." She replies, looking down. "A few years ago, while I was still in Shiz, I didn't think about life an awfully lot. I had everything set for me by my dearest Momsie and Popsicle and I got everything I wanted. But now…" she sighs. "It's another once upon a time, I guess… I just didn't expect things to go this way. There are pecularious things I regret very much."

I didn't know how to react to that, it was almost like she's narrating my whole childhood. Like her, my parents had set everything for me and I got whatever I wanted. Of course, we all don't really know what would become of our future, but I myself made it a point to make sure things happened as we wanted it to happen. Call my family a group control freaks, but it's all so true.

Maybe it's because both of us, her Goodness and I, are our parent's only children. The only difference between us is the fact that I've always dreamed to be part of the Ozian Army like my parents and here I am. Although not serving the Wizard since he's in an indefinite leave, I'm perfectly fine under the service of Glinda the Good. That, trust me when I say, I regret nothing of my past.

"If I could just go back and change everything- I just don't know what to do anymore." I notice a tear drop on her hand. "Right now I've finally liberated the Animals from oppression they've experienced under the wizard, but still… there's something missing."

Love.

"I… well, yes. I guess you're right, Troian. I do feel quite Lonely." Wait, she heard that? I didn't mean to. Oh dear.

"I- I'm sorry, my Goodness! I didn't intend to say that!" I explain to her as I try to make up for my ruthlessness.

"No, no. It's true." She wipes her tears smiles. "Everyone knows me, everyone is my friend and everyone loves me; but do they really _know_ me?"

Yet another truth from her Goodness. I myself am a very reserved person, but I do love the company of people. In fact, being alone exhausts me more than anything else. Listening to others and being of help is probably what my passion is, it is why I decided to join the force; to be of service. But being so… extroverted, I do feel like not a lot of people really knows who I am.

Before any of us can say any more, we arrive at the Emerald Palace.


	2. Dining with Trouble, Chapter 2

_The iron dragon plastered above the clock grunted as darkness embraced the stage. Its breath clouded the area with smoke thick as smog. Its eyes glowed ruby painting its colour on the smoke dancing around it. Wings fluttered, smoke dispersed and replaced to disperse yet again. The dragon, shrouded with its own breath, dipped its head, clenched its sharp-nailed fists and spat smoke._

_It pulled its head back and then up, opened its mouth and roared its might out. Lights return to the stage and the clockwork, though there is no clock, resumed to its ticking, initiating the stories that lie ahead._

"_Welcome to the dream of the Time Clock Dragon. Come forward my dear; let it tell you the truth of your being. May it be what has been, might have been or will be; we can never can tell. Move closer now, dear child. Open your eyes to the gift you wish to open and see."_

_A small child of dark tresses motioned to the stage. Hair thick curled at the end; her eyes were deep but shone with wonder. It was, is or will be her story, her life; none of it mattered to her but the bright lights and the wonderful colours that frolicked before her, before everyone. Such a sad story to come, it had not mattered. _

_It was beautiful. _

_That was it. Nothing more to her but aesthetic beauty that reached to her heart, screamed out to her love and pulled her soul within the figures of geometry that overwhelmed even the brilliant of minds. It called her, wrapped itself around her, and ordered her to yield its majesty into her own hands. Blew secrets to her ears and whispered songs that rang her heart. _

_She wanted it, she loved it._

_What it was or who it was, she didn't care. But she knew it was for her and her for it. Her hands called to her; she looked at it and could have sworn she was cloaked by a soft wind of magic tainted with the colours of prism. She looked back at the stage not understanding what was happening nor what the puppets were telling her. No, she was too young to understand the gravity of life and Life. But she understood what was happening now, what she's feeling now; that inner peace and epiphany. She knew._

_It was her calling._

_Sooner than later, the crowd dispersed. She was still staring at the clock and the dragon seemed to stare back at her. Her heart leaped, raced and it was starting to be difficult for her to breath but she breathed anyway. The dragon was beautiful for her, the intricate designs of the clock simply took her breath away. She observed tearing each piece off as if she was stripping the clock naked when suddenly two hands take a grasp on her shoulders. She turned to her right to see her father's face and hear him tell her that they had to leave. His smile was huge, as if he saw what he wanted to see and she smiled back at him. He slid his hands down her arm and took one of her hands. They walk away but the little girl took one final look at the clock and then looked up to her father. "Father… I want to create beauty."_

* * *

**Author's notes:**_  
_

So like, I am not a fan of this chapter and I find it quite boring. So to make up for it, I will update this with 2 chapters today. Hopefully the next chapter is interesting enough, though IDK. LOL.

I don't have a BETA so all mistakes are on me. If you are willing to BETA for me, please bear in mind there are 6 chapters you will need to go through after this update. And yes, I will continue to write since I need to make sure I keep the every Friday update. I give myself the 3 days before update to read everything and edit it. I do only that for the 3 days before the update and the remaining days to write a new chapter and work.

It is a slow progression story, though I am trying to speed things up a bit.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews. [inserthearthere]

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dining with Trouble**

I sat at the dining area within the quarters of the palace's kitchen; my elbows folded staring down at the wooden table before me. The palace's Gale Force officials and subordinates usually take their breaks here, but it's not a big place. We never really take breaks all together since we normally have shifts going around the palace or guarding the entrance. Being assigned to her Goodness, I'm exempted from these duties. Unless there is a dire need for my assistance, I am dedicated to her Goodness and to her Goodness' disposal. Though, it seems to me like I'm more often or not sent to take a generous break.

Today, Lady Glinda really bothered me with her smile. It's like the pain she's been keeping for all these years have finally caught up with her and the mask of happiness she usually has on is melting off by the heat of her inner turmoil. There's something really troubling her Goodness and I feel terribly uneasy not being aware of what it is exactly. I keep on saying this and it's really not my duty to pry, but I can't help think that Lady Glinda needs someone to talk to. As in talk to, talk to.

I don't really know what she does on her study time. She usually sends me off to breaks when she's studying. There are times when she takes so long in her study that I am idle for the entire day. A lot of my mates are jealous of that, but being with her even after hours isn't an easy job. Glinda the Good is wanted almost everywhere and the only time I actually am on breaks is when she's studying. Sure, she dedicates time for studying every day, but we're usually outside serving the people. Then there are times when she sneaks out doing whatever she wants to do, and it just drives me crazy! I can't take it when she leaves; like I said, I've been raised being a control freak and I need things in order.

The least she can do is a note or something, informing us where she is going. I'd be fine with that, but she never does!

"Did you tell her that?" I heard a deep feminine voice from behind accompanied by a clinging of steel our uniforms made when we walk.

"I- I wasn't talking to you." I reply as I turn myself to face her. Before me was one of my platoon mates, Catherine. She's an Animal, specifically a Silver Snow Leopard. She's one of the strongest sword yielders in my generation and the only Animal in my platoon. But then again, we trained when the Wizard was still here and she was probably going to be stripped off of the platoon if he didn't take the indefinite leave.

"Then who were you talking to? Or perhaps, you're talking to yourself again?" She said with a small giggle in the end. Her tail was flicking from side to side as she walked towards me.

"You know me too well, Cat." I replied with a smile. But of course, I knew I still looked very stressed and irate; which I really am, stressed and irate.

"Oh purr, Troian. I'm no kitty." She replied with a wink and pulled a seat beside me. "Well, did you tell her to leave you a note when she goes on her unexpected travels?"

"No duh, Cat. I'm her subordinate; I can't tell her what she should do." I retaliated.

"Suit yourself. I mean, what's worse than running around the entire Oz looking for her?" She said with a grin on her face. Her tail was still flicking about and it was long enough for me to feel it slide on my culet opposite of where she sat. I went back to contemplating as she tapped the bell to signal the servers that she- or technically- we were ready for supper. The maid looked at our direction and dropped her rag. Startled, she picks it up and plates started to fall.

"Ooh, that's not good." Catherine purred with a grimace on her face. Gaining her composture back, she began to speak again. "So, are you free tonight? The girls and I plan on drinking a couple since it's our platoon anniversary tomorrow. We have the day off. That should include you, dear."

"Nah, I'll skip it and probably for tomorrow as well." I sighed as I looked up and stretched. "I'm not allowed to take day offs, remember?" I sat properly.

"Oh… well, you should ask her if you can take your break tomorrow and join us bond?" She really wants me to be there, huh? "We never really get to spend time together as a unit anymore; there's always at least two that can't make it and this year, it's just you."

"I would have attended it if I could. I haven't missed a year, remember?" I smiled but looked away. Usually when talking to people, I never really made eye-contact or look at them directly; only unless I need to make an impression. I don't exactly know why. I'm not an extremely touchy person either, so I guess any physical connection with others makes me feel a little bit of uneasiness? Though, I like giving hugs and cuddling, but only with the right people.

"It's still my duty to make sure she's safe. And well, she asked me to guard her room tonight; so it's probably another sleepless night for me." I continued.

Part of my job as her Goodness' escort is to stay in her room until she falls into slumber and be there for when something happens. Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night and asks for water. Other times I wake her up because of a nightmare that seems to me is the same every time. I don't know what her nightmares consist of; all I know is that she screams out "Elphie" and whirl around the bed. After that, she cries and needs that single green pillow she has in her sea of pink ones. Call me mean, but I use this as a signal that I can take a nap for a while. After the she falls back to sleep, I sit on her sofa and doze off. All I can say is; Lady Glinda can't be alone at night.

It makes me feel really bad for her. I don't know how to comfort her since I've only been her escort for about a month. General Andrea was with her for about five months while General Elise started her duty with her Goodness once she became Glinda the Good. General Elise didn't really retire as escort, but she was assigned to train a battalion and had to dedicate herself to them.

Don't get me wrong, General Elise is a very successful escort, but she's a very cold and stern person. Lady Glinda has told me that she has never seen General Elise smile or even show much emotion. She was as firm as a rock. And then General Andrea was so motherly, Lady Glinda couldn't really order her to do things. General Andrea was so much like a mother; Lady Glinda followed the general around!

They actually changed my contract significantly because of the previous officers. I am now only to be addressed by Lady Glinda and the Army General himself. General Elise wasn't moved to be a Battalion Commander by the Army General; instead she was moved by the Executive Army Commander, the second in command. The Army General didn't even know about this "demotion", so they changed such part of the contract. It is also part of my contract to keep a close distance with her Goodness unless told otherwise. Hence, my quarters is the room adjacent to her Goodness and I may say that I am very lucky to get a room quadruple the size of any barracks. And room service.

Though I do have a room, the only one that gets to use that room to the fullest is Troy. I even got the door holed up for Troy so he can go out and go back in when he wanted to. You see, some of us are assigned canine units, but I'm not a canine unit. Troy is only on duty when I decide I need him. The only time I get to go to my room is to change uniforms and take a shower, which is about an hour a day. The maids spend more time in my room cleaning it than I do. Spending time in it, I mean.

I usually take my evenings in Lady Glinda's room, taking shallow naps on her sofa. I am also not allowed to take leaves or vacations; the way it was worded also hinted to me that it is best I remain uninvolved until I am retired by the Army General or Lady Glinda. I had no intentions to involve myself in fraternizing anyway. I really hate children.

"Here you go!" a child's voice startles me. The maid who made a commotion earlier arrives with two sets of lamb. My favourite and probably Catherine's as well. Mine had a side dish of mashed potato, carrots and peas while Catherine had meat triple the size of mine. Catherine is a carnivore after all.

"Thank you, Arlee." Catherine thanked the girl patting her on the head. Her real name is actually Arleen. Due to her being only 13 years old and the only child around, people tend to call her nicknames such as Arlee or Lee-lee. I personally call her Arleen because… well, I find that she doesn't like nicknames but just shrugs it off since it is a petty matter. She's really a sweet kid as far as I'm concerned, just very clumsy.

We don't really know where her parents are or how she got to Emerald City, but her Goodness saw her crying on the streets and brought her back. I remember this because I was a new guard that time and I didn't really feel positive about a kid running around the palace while I was doing my rounds. That was about four or five years ago, and she was a very enthusiastic kid when she got to know the place and befriended the people. I personally never really talk to her, but I've heard that she doesn't really feel welcome around me. Better not scare the little kid, I guess.

"Sure thing!" she replied smiling as she trailed off.

Catherine started eating. I just merely stared at my dinner since I wasn't at all hungry. Lady Glinda was so worried this afternoon that it bothered me quite a lot. I don't think it's just simply the being lonely or regretting the past that's troubling her. I know there's something else and not knowing what exactly the problem is, I can't stop thinking about it. It just really bothers me when something is bothering her. I mean, she's the only task I have; I'm not assigned to anything but her. I think it's just normal to worry about her like this most especially since I live to serve and protect her.

I stabbed my lanb with my fork and started eating.


	3. The Grim Creature, Chapter 3

_She had always lived in the Dampewind Mansion located on the Southeast of the City of Emeralds. It was a few blocks away from the palace where her mother was stationed almost all the time. Both parents being Generals, their pay is enough for them to live in the very expensive city and still have enough for luxuries such as having maids, nannies and tik-tok followers. They even had their own carriage and chauffeur. _

_The young girl spent her younger years as one of those popular rich girls that attended parties, had numerous acquaintances and had mediocre marks. Though her grades were mediocrity at best, she was still a very clever girl. I mean really, if she was truly mediocre, I doubt she'd be complacent about school having been born in such a structured family. The reason why she didn't really bother so much to maintain top marks was mainly because she was intellectually capable enough to realize that if she spent her time in books and trivial matters, she would be wasting her time. She wouldn't use, let's say, computing the force needed for one to be able to push a door enough for it to open at a right angle. In the military, while in a battle, there won't be any time to compute for such. And really, how can a person even tell how much force they're exerting as they apply it? School barely teaches these matters by hand and just gives their students papers with already given variables. What logic is there in that? Another thing she realized is that she wouldn't have so much fun and freedom when she starts training so she made the most with those short years of being able to scuttle around without the chains of the law._

_Her father went around Oz, but never ventured too far. He made sure he spent the weekends at home. If he would leave for a long time, he would bring her with him. She loved her father dearly and the feeling was mutual._

_They went to Gillikin once. Her family had been of service to the military for generations and none really lived in the country anymore. When her father met with the Arduenna family and they became good acquaintances. Enough for the Ardruenna's to invite them to stay in one of the mansions. They actually had plans for this little brunette to meet the blonde since they were of the similar age, but they never did meet._

_The mansion was near a farm of wheat and livestock. Cows of different shades wandered the place, though the visitors were told not to go near the cows as they are known to trample when surprised. She has never seen such animals and she wanted to greet them, but her father said they don't talk. Animals, animals, humans, elves, dwarves; she couldn't see the difference. They were alive, why differentiate them?_

_The little girl wandered off with a young lad and his siblings after they had their lunch. They ran towards the cornfields, but she was distracted by something more vibrant. The golden wheat called her to come and play with them. She stopped briefly and walked toward the bright cultivation; the group disappeared inside the fields of corn._

_She reached out for a strand, feeling the grainy-smooth texture slide gently on the tip of her fingers. It tickled her, but not enough for her to burst into laughter. She wanted to feel them more; she wanted to play with them more._

_She noticed the wheat suddenly move to the still very gentle wind. She felt the wheat touch the skin on her bare arms and some slide strongly on her little blue dress. She stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of golden orange. She didn't know. She didn't mind._

_She strolled further within the field, going against the small gust. The wind blew stronger and she felt herself struggle to push through it. The breeze seemed to hum to her, sing her a tune. A song that will change her life forever, but to her, it was only a lullaby._

_Sunshine, sunshine, little bright sun;_

_Play now, play now, life will come turn;_

_One falls, other, will try risen;_

_Small star, small star, little bright sun;_

_Rise now, rise up; Oz at ruin;_

_Three Stars, triple suns; together break free._

_Gale blew stronger, sang louder. She succumbed to its power and let it push her, falling on her back. It did not hurt, the wheat cushioned her. 'Sunshine, sunshine,' still called her. _

_She saw the sky above her and the wheat still swaying around her. It reminded her of a party and she was the centre of it, the apple of everyone's eye. She loved it; it relaxed her. The calmness of her heart made her eyes weary of the contrasting colours of gold and blue._

_She closed her eyes and she dozed off._

* * *

**Author's notes: **She rambles a lot... don't worry, there will be more to come soon!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Grim Creature**

I started walking briskly towards the study room. Usually, when nightfall arrives, Lady Glinda is in the grand dining hall having her dinner and I fetch her there after having my own. Most of the time, she has some friends, advisers or whoever important sharing her dinner but tonight she hasn't even had a bite to eat. I'm just really hoping that she didn't run off again. If so, that would be twice in one day.

I walked faster. I was so worried and afraid that she would have gone out without notice. What if she wasn't in her bubble? How do I find her then? Should I alert the search team first? I don't really know where she usually goes and I haven't really gotten any pointers from General Andrea about her Goodness. Frankly, this job was just granted upon me through a dispatch notice given by my replacement himself. I didn't even get to say anything.

In all honesty, I loved doing rounds and guarding the gates. I enjoyed greeting people and welcoming them to the palace. It also overjoys me when they ask questions and I get to direct them accurately. It makes me feel really good about myself as I know I'm doing a great job and that I got to help someone in need.

Actually, I really wanted to be a Company Commander so I can share my knowledge to people. It seemed like it was a fun task to take care of a new generation of guards. Kind of like raising my own children but I instantly have more than four kids that are old enough to understand and respect me for what I'm worth. It can't be helped anymore, though. I mean, I am in a higher rank and position now, but it's still not as fulfilling to me compared to being of direct service to more people than one. I get to serve people when we're outside of the palace, but still; my priority is not them but Lady Glinda.

I finally reach the door of the study. There were two male guards were guarding the door. They salute me and I acknowledge them. They then returned to their previous position.

Males and females were segregated into different platoons. In my generation, there are 5 platoons, but only one is a female unit. There aren't many women that join the force, but still enough. The reason why they divide us is because of our lighter training but other than that, it's also because our tasks are very different from the men. We don't go to wars unless needed. The most involvement of women soldiers in war is being commanders of platoons and battalions or being strategic officers. Most of us are stationed within the palace.

"Is she in there?" I ask.

"Ma'am Troian, we believe so, ma'am." Replied the guard on the left in a very stern tone; he doesn't give me any eye contact.

"You believe?" I ask doubting them.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Didn't you check?" I asked them again.

"Ma'am, the door is spell-locked and we can't open it even if we tried, ma'am." The one on the right replies.

"Ma'am, we also were told to not let anyone in at any cost, ma'am." The guard on the left continued.

"Ugh, I don't care." I said as I reached for the knob. The two guards crossed their spears right in front of me, blocking my way.

"Guards, as a higher officer, I command you to let me pass." I commanded them, but they didn't budge. It made me furious as it was my job to be with Lady Glinda at all times and these two subordinates can't let me do that. Sure, it's their job to follow orders from her Goodness herself, but please. Let me do my job!

"Oh, being stubborn are you? Don't you know who I am? I am Lieutenant General Troian Orianna Dampewind from platoon Eight hundred and fifty one. My position in the platoon is Corps Staff V, the Tactics Officer and thus I am in a higher position than your platoon leader who is the Corps Staff VII, Cadet Officer In-Charge and Finance Officer. I am also higher in rank than your platoon leader; Brigadier General Elizabeth Southhedge. That is two ranks higher. Now, as part of the corps that is training your generation and is over all, a higher ranked officer, do you know what I can do to you?"

They didn't reply and just stood firm.

"Do you, cadets?" I question them in exclamation.

"Ma'am, no, ma'am!" They both answered in uniform.

"I can strip you off of your service badges right here and right now! So if you don't let me pass, I will immediately retire you from your current positions and report you to Brigadier General Elizabeth. You do know it's our anniversary tomorrow and we will indeed meet." Ugh, I hate it when I have to use sheer force. I'm sorry cadets, but I need to know if Lady Glinda is in there. Her safety is in the line.

Fear struck their faces. Even if they tried to conceal it, I knew they were afraid. They looked at each other and then back at me. They then withdrew their spears.

I immediately grabbed the knob and twisted it. I felt the door open before me without any struggle. The two on my side were shocked and I notice them perspiring. Well, it does get terrifying when an officer is enraged; believe me, I've been through that quite a number of times.

"Spell-locked, huh?" I say to maintain my dominance over the two. I pushed the door and entered the room hearing them release a relieved sigh; I didn't really bother with them anymore.

It was my first time to go in the study room since her Goodness usually sends me off to break after I escort her to the door. She called it the Grimmerie room; we call it the Study Hall mainly because that's a more general term and in the actual study hall, there are about seven more rooms.

When her Goodness isn't within the quarters of the Grimmerie room, there are no guards guarding the door making it very confusing for outsiders to know where exactly the Grimmerie is. It doesn't help that there are actually false copies in the other rooms and that we switch the books around daily. Once someone takes one of the books, an alarm will sound and of course, this will have blown their cover. If they run away, there is a high chance that the book they've taken is false. In the first place, the entire study hall is an authorized only hall and no outsider is allowed to go there.

To me, it's such a huge hassle just for one book; its worse that no one can actually read it. I know the history of this book and really, no one has ever successfully read and understood it. Added the fact that Lady Glinda has been learning it from since like… ever and hasn't successfully read everything, I doubt anyone would benefit stealing such a book. Lady Glinda wouldn't be studying it if she knew already, that fact alone says a lot about how useless such concern about the Grimmerie is.

The room was dark but I could notice that it wasn't that wide. There was this peculiar smell that didn't really smell bad, but wasn't good at the same time. It was like Troy, just more… pungent. I closed the door behind me and heard it click, locking itself. Maybe it was indeed spell bound and since I am the officer in charge of her Goodness' safety, I may be granted access to it. It doesn't matter now. I touch the wall for a switch to turn the lights on but I couldn't seem to find it.

_Cling._ I looked to my left as I heard something hit what I could make out as a vase. It was a subtle and quiet hit, not enough to knock the vase over or actually move it. Though, I had a really bad feeling about this entire situation. The room was awfully quiet and awfully dark. What worried me most is the presence of Lady Glinda, or the lack of it.

Oz damn it, I didn't bring my sword because Lady Glinda didn't want me carrying it around the palace. I don't know what's happening, but this couldn't be good. I went back to touching the walls for a switch. My heart is racing so fast, it could probably win the triathlon now.

Finally I hit the switch and the some of the lights open. It was still quite dim and some lights were flickering, sparking even. Though, even if the lights were dim, I could see the Grimmerie on its stand and Lady Glinda on the floor.

Oh Oz, what the- Is her Goodness? No.

I ran to her Goodness' body, checking if she was still breathing and if she still had a pulse. Both were affirmative. I sighed with little relief but only to get worried as I heard a grunt from my right. Yes, a grunt. There was clearly something else inside this room and that something doesn't seem to be a human or a civil Animal. Actually, I don't think it was a civil animal of animals could be civil. I heard another sound from the northwest. This thing was quiet and fast… or it's not alone?

"T-Troian?" I heard her Goodness struggle. I look down at her and see her deep sapphire eyes that seemed to shine regardless of the dim lights. She tried to reach out for me, but clearly she's too weak to do any of that. I cradle her in my arms and put her head on my leg for support.

"No, don't, dear Goodness. Reserve your strength. We need to get out of here; or at least you need to." I immediately replied stroking her cheek, checking if she had been injured. "There is something in here, I don't know if you're safe. "

"I-I'm sorry, Troian… it's my entire fault." She said as she fainted yet again.

I let go of a curse when I realized she passed out again. I could try to carry her, but I'm not exactly the strongest of my platoon. It's mainly why I use a long, very thin sword and not the regular ones. Plus the fact that there is something else here, I'd but both of our lives at risk.

There is no other choice. I need to alert the guards… but how? If the door was really spell locked, then they wouldn't be able to get in the room if I shouted for help. The monster already knows I'm here and it probably doesn't like noise. I mean, it didn't kill or harm Lady Glinda yet and the only reason I can think of is because she's been passed out this entire time; completely quiet.

How can I… wait, the Grimmerie! If I take it away from its position, it'll sound an alarm. Surely the spell will lift from the door; it's going to be such a stupid security system if it didn't. Yes, there's only one way to solve this!

Before I can stand up, the creature screeched and pounced on me. I can feel its breath on my neck as I try to push it away. Its paws were pinning me down and I can see sharp teeth reflect some light. I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew it was four legged, sharp claws, sharp teeth, had a dark set of fur and was really, really powerful. It screeched again and I could smell its very pungent breath. I can also feel saliva dripping from its mouth to my neck and it was painful. I need to get out of its grasp, now.

Seeing that my legs are quite free, I used what was my strength to kick it on its side. I caught him startled that I have retaliated in such manner and its forepaws weren't pinning me as hard. I got to push him from me as I ran towards the Grimmerie. I can hear him run after me and then flapping of wings. It had wings, Oz damn it!

I reached for the Grimmerie– please, the room wasn't big– and took it in my arms. Ruby lights flashed on the sides of the room, sirens were brawling. This was enough for the creature to stop flying towards me. It was so startled that it seemed like it didn't know where it should be flying or what direction it should go to. This made me think that it is highly reliant on hearing. The doors open and the two guards from before came running in.

"Quick! Take Lady Glinda out of here! And hand me a spear!" I ordered them.

As one handed me a spear, I handed them the Grimmerie. "At no cost should you take this with you, open it or share its contents to anyone. When you bring Lady Glinda in her room, you immediately put it beside her. If you do anything with this book, you know what will happen to you." I warned the cadet.

"M-Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He stuttered his reply as they left with the Grimmerie and her Goodness.

I looked at the creature that has now gotten used to the sound of the alarm and the lights. I can see it sniff out where I am and it gave out a huge screech as it flew towards me. I stood my ground with a spear on my hand and said; "It's just you and I, creature. Just you and I."


	4. Pink Goes Good with Green, Chapter 4

_Tall and strong-figured, her father was a very warm yet intimidating man. He always wore his uniform even on his day offs since he didn't see the point of buying clothes he wouldn't use on a regular basis. The only non-uniform articles he had were his tuxedoes, which were a generous bulk. _

_He was a very brilliant person as well. His strategies have always been a favourite of the Wizard and more often than not, he was consulted by the Wizard to what he should do next. He also had this relationship with words that made it seem like people hear them like music. His words could sway people and though they were very simple, they were very powerful. He is an orator of the finest degree. _

_Like his words, he was a simple man; he always had a smile on his face as well. He had this warmth around him that made a lot of people gravitate around him, but his strength showed them that he was not someone to mess with._

_Her mother- tall and slender- indulged in clothing and girly matters. She spent more time with her daughter, but didn't form the bond her daughter had with her father. The little girl had grown to love clothing and articles just to please the society, the mother considered her a late bloomer._

_She had a lot of days off mainly because of her position as an Assault officer and was only really called to duty when there are outbreaks, events or when they need an extra hand._

_Mother has always been very moody person, quite fitting to be an Assault Officer as she was. No one in her family really knew why she joined the military. A girl as excessive as she wasn't really the stereotypical lady to join such a role much suited for men. And to vow to wear such uniformity when she used to indulge in many different dresses and fashion, no one expected it. Though, her mother has always been known to be scheming. She had things up in her sleeves that are bound to surprise even her father._

_Her parents have always loved her. They made sure they spent time together as a family and gave her a normal childhood. It didn't matter if they had a lot to do as part of the military, their principles were much grounded that they completely understood their responsibility to care for their only daughter and put it as their top priority. In fact, it is the main reason why they only had one child. They only had time for one, so they only had just one._

_They were very unionist and didn't question the teachings of the Unnamed God. They went to the weekly prayer service with their daughter, but she never understood the value of religion. Rather, she never appreciated it. It was a trivial thing for her but she still went through with it mainly because she had no choice. It became a mere routine for her, but she tried to show enthusiasm by joining the chorale. Her parents were very proud of her._

_She didn't understand the power of her parents over her either. She valued harmony so much that she would rather obey than say anything that would cause even the slightest stir. Sure she was reprimanded because of her mediocre marks at school, but she never had terrible fights with her parents. She merely obeyed and didn't question them. _

_In fact, she was so oblivious and blinded by such power, she didn't complain that her parents controlled every single factor in her life. Not even in her mind did she dare to do so. _

_This obedience didn't stop with her parents. She brought it even when she was in school._

_It was as if she was bred to be obedient and that it is her constant temperament to follow orders, keep harmony amongst the people in her direct community and mould herself for the other person. It was natural for her; she seemed happiest at this state and people saw her to be a very optimistic person._

_Because of such positivity, people also tend to gravitate around her. This made her confident and sure of herself. People looked up to her, confided in her. She barely even volunteered herself to take leadership roles; she was always nominated for them and won. This enraged a lot of people in her school, but she charmed her way out of it and made sure that whatever task she was given, she had it done. Whether it was done by her in the most righteous manner or not, it does not matter._

_It was exactly as how her parents wanted her to be. She simply obeyed and followed without any question, a puppet of the society._

* * *

__**Author's Notes:**

Forgive me for the delay and for whatever disappointment you will receive in this chapter. I hope I do justice. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pink goes good with Green**

I dragged myself to Lady Glinda's room, assisting my left arm from completely falling off. Well, at least that's how it feels like. It's not severed outside, but had probably a deep wound since it continues to bleed. It feels excruciatingly painful when I let gravity pull it down and I'm just glad these halls aren't carpeted or else the blood dripping down from me would stain them. It's pretty difficult to clean blood stains even on marble.

"Oh… Oz." I let go of a painful sigh. Yes, I am trying to avoid the thought of pain. Mind over matter, as my father always said, mind over matter; I give out a deep sigh. I just… I need to see if her Goodness is all right. I need to see if she is sleeping in her bed, her pink bed, under her really fluffy pink comforter and that single green plush pillow she always asked for after a nightmare. That bright green article that stood out of all the hues of pink and red; that green colour that signified nothing else but the Wicked herself.

I was sure of it, Lady Glinda's troubles and loneliness are caused by that mean green woman she called her "best friend". I know of the story, I've heard of the rumours going around about what Lady Glinda said after the death of the Wicked. Or well "death" of the Wicked.

I honestly don't believe she has gone, that wicked girl. She doesn't even know how painful and… well, hurting Lady Glinda is currently going through because of her. Oh if I see that green pigmente- "Ow, Oz damn it!"

I stopped a while let go of a curse as the pain of not only my arm, but of my entire body engulfed me. Walking has never been so painful and so tiresome my entire life. My vision is starting to fog up.

No, Troian. You have to make sure that her Goodness is properly resting. She ordered you to guard her tonight and while you're still breathing, you have to pull yourself together and do your job. Just one more turn and a few more steps. You're near. Hang on. You can't die without fulfilling your duty. The shame it will bring to your family.

"Oz… Damn it." I forced myself to start walking.

That creature was tougher than expected. I saw it once the doors were open; it didn't have eyes. I don't know what it was or how it got in the chamber, but it was a terrifying sight.

Its face was empty, just two holes for the nose and a mouth that stretched from one side to another. The size of its head almost made half of its body. It didn't have a neck. Its teeth were protruding out of its mouth, and they were pretty sharp. Its body was of a lion, so was its fur and claws. It didn't have a mane, though it had mighty wings of an eagle. Its tail was of a dragon, with spikes and scales. It was thrice my size, but very fragile at its belly. That's why when I kicked it; the blow was enough to stop it from pinning me on the ground. Its ears were also just small openings on the side. Then its saliva… it was so acidic it irritated my skin. Thinking about it on me gives me the shivers.

That battle lasted until Catherine and Emery told me to run and that they'd handle it. Like I said, I was a Defence Officer; I don't initiate battles nor do I cast spells. I just simply defend.

And I did run. I needed to see her Highness before I pass on. Let's face it, if I faint right now, I'd probably die due to blood loss. My arm is bleeding severely; I actually think I fractured it. The odds are stacked against me, but I need to push. Just a little more pushing; I can see the door of her room near me. It was but an arm's reach.

I held the rim of her door for support. Realizing her door was closed; I leaned my left arm on the door, painfully as a matter of fact, and reached for the knob. At first I couldn't grasp it as the knob slipped from my blood-filled hands. Eventually, I did get a grip on it and got to open the door. I fell on the ground, but I saw her Goodness there with the Grimmerie at her side sleeping peacefully like the saint she is. That moment, it's as if the world slowed down.

I didn't even feel myself drop on the ground. Calmness wrapped over me as I felt numb. I finally succumbed to the screams of my will to let go and just… sleep. My vision turned white as I closed my heavy eyes, savouring the breath for it could be my very last.

But then, I woke up.

I woke up to a terrible buzzing in my head. It was like an intense hang-over, just that I am hurting everywhere and I don't feel the need to vomit or taste vomit in my mouth; just terrible pain everywhere. When I opened my eyes, I can see it's a very beautiful morning. Something I don't really wake up to since when I started my duties with Lady Glinda, I used to watch the sun rise an- oh sweet Oz, its morning. What?

"La-Lady Glinda…" I muttered in a very husky voice. I tried to sit up, but Oz, my body was so heavy and so painful.

"Don't make too much noise, muffin. We wouldn't want my sweet to wake up, don't we?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly rings. And yes, ringing. My head is still quite shaken and my sight is pretty obscure at the moment.

I was sitting by this time and frankly I'm proud of being able to do that. I look around to find where this voice is coming from and see this green figure sitting on my sofa with a blonde girl dressed in pink sleeping on the green one's lap. When my vision started to clear a little, I started to realize who it is. Startled, I tried to jump out of my bed and get my sword, but the pain of my body is still quite fresh and all that happened was a pathetic attempt to move out of my blanket. I also notice that I can't move my left arm… mainly because it was in a cast.

"Wha- ack!" I said in shock and in pain.

"Keep it down, will you?" She said in a whispering sarcastic tone. She was stroking Lady Glinda's hair.

"T-troy!" I looked around to find my dog.

"Don't worry; the pup is sleeping under your bed. I cast a spell on him and Glinda; they're both going to wake up soon." She had no right!

"What, who are you? Why are you here!"

"Why, you don't say?"

"_Fine_, I know who you are… Wicked! May I request you let go of her Goodness immediately!"

"Like my sweet said, I will never hurt her. As for you though, it is only humane that I vanquish you from your pain. But as I am wicked, I'd rather you feel every bit of torture your body is giving you." She set Lady Glinda's head on the sofa as she stood up. She slowly started pacing my room.

"Never hurt lady Glinda? Is that a joke? All this time you're alive, fooling her Goodness into thinking that she will never see you ever again. That is by far the shittiest thing a _best friend_ could do! Ever!" I tried my best not to squirm around, but I couldn't help it. Screw pain, I needed to direct a point.

She didn't even react and bent down a little, facing Lady Glinda. She stroked the gentle curls of gold to fix it so it didn't crumple much of her Goodness' freshly made locks. She had her other hand on Lady Glinda's arm, but it found its way to caress the smooth pale pastel face of her Goodness. The contrast of their skin was very evident and I found it beautiful, so much so that I felt so giddy inside; I don't even understand.

"How could you do that to her?" I continued in a calmer tone. "She treated you and still continues to treat you as her best friend."

The Witch was still very concentrated on Lady Glinda. I found her face very intriguing. She had sharp and strong bony features I haven't seen in women. It was beautiful, pretty striking, if I may say. Actually, she was sharp everywhere. It was like she needed more to eat and get a little plumper. She couldn't be that healthy with features like tha- wait, why do I even bother?

"You really are wicked!" I regained my point.

"Call me whatever you want. I do admit that action was very wicked of me, but I did have my reasons; mostly to protect her." She goes over my table interested with its contents; it had pictures of my platoon mates, my parents and Troy.

"How is this protecting her? She sleeps at night, has terrible nightmares screaming your name and when I wake her up, she cries and all she asks for comfort is that green pillow! It isn't even that huggable!"

"As she said, 'pink goes good with green.'" She looks at me with a grin and raises her shoulders.

"Well, obviously. Pink is merely a hue of red and since green is the complementary colour of red, pink would naturally look good with green… but that's beside the point!"

I see her smirk at that remark. "Wow, I didn't find you as knowledgeable in colour; or art, in fact. I merely thought you were a guard!" Somehow I sense her sarcastic tone. "You seem to have a very inspired mind, Troian. Have you always been like this?"

"Of course I have a- wait, how did you-"

"Know your name? Know your likelihood art? Please, did you expect me to simply commit suicide? Of course not! I had to see the day of triumph, when finally the oppression ended. And here it is. I am always watching, little soldier. Always." …Little Soldier; I have only heard her Goodness call me that! Such a stalker!

"Why don't you come back then? If you have succeeded, then you don't have to hide anymore."

"We don't always get what we want, child." She turned around to look at my table yet again. This time, she was pulling the drawers which had an assortment of things from military articles to hair pins and earrings. I see her pull up my captain pin, one I haven't worn in ages.

"That didn't make any sense." I held my head; it was actually starting to turn into a terrible migraine this time.

She sighed, placed the pin down and then looked at me. "All right," she closed the drawer and turned to me. "I know your little head is buzzing intensely from the trauma. I will spell it out for you: As much as I want to come back, I can't. Why? Because we can't always get what we want." She continued.

"Clearly you can. I have always gotten what I wanted." I challenged her.

"Oh dear, what a comedian you are! Such obedience to your parents, it has wiped your individuality!" I was expecting a laugh since she thought I was a comedian, but she said that with a straight face and hand gestures I've only seen her do.

"Excuse me? My parents had nothing to do with my decisions!"

"Remember the time you wanted to take art classes but they asked you to go and join the Citizen Army Training Camp instead?"

"…well, yes. They told me that if I could be physically fit, I could be anything I wanted."

"That's one example."

"But…"

"Do you want more? Fifth grade, you said you wanted to try painting; they gave you an exhibition rifle instead. They said that-"

"I can be creative in more ways than one."

"Do you see now? They manipulated you, Troian Dampewind. You don't even listen to your own self anymore. You are easily reeled just like fields of wheat; merely swaying to the winds." What a simile.

"At least I don't fall down."

"Aha! So you know the story. What a brilliant mind you have. Such pity has befallen me; they've turned you into a puppy." This is not the first time I've been called a bitch.

She does make sense, though; a lot of it. And agreeing with her just proves her point. She has easily moved me to think that my parents were very manipulative people… but it didn't really occur to me that way. They told me that if I was obedient with them, things will be better for me in the long run. Eventually, if what I wanted was destined for me, it'll find a way to fit into place. And I believed that with my heart. Oh how I see the naiveté.

Things went peacefully for me as I grew up. I wouldn't have wanted it otherwise but looking back, I do feel there is something missing. Something I long and yearn for, but I don't quite know what it is. I've been obedient, I lived a very satisfying life; but there's something I cannot express, a feeling of emptiness within my heart. Has this path of obedience really given me what I needed? What I really wanted? Is it really who I am?

Look at me now following the footsteps of my parents, groomed to be of service to others. It makes me happy, it really does. Seeing people smile, hearing thanks; I do enjoy it. Though, I don't feel… _fulfilled_. Maybe that's what's missing? I mean, I don't even remember the last time I've done what I _really _wanted to do for myself. Maybe I just, for once, indulge in greediness and pamper myself.

"How do you know so much about me? There are only certain people who know about these events. Oh Oz, don't tell me this is a dream?" I ask her. Upon being lost in my train of thought, I noticed she had walked around my room, observing the things I have as if she was so interested in knowing more of who I am.

"Do you want me to pinch you?" As if the pain in my body didn't already prove to me that I was awake.

"N-no! This is all… this is all too much! I don't know what to think anymore." I looked down, staring at my white sheets. I noticed her moved back to the table where my pictures were displayed, this time really taking particularity with the pictures that were displayed.

"It is indeed all too much. The oppression between Animals and humans may finally rest. I have indeed succeeded at that. Though, I can see a new kind of oppression arising but it's not my battle to fight."

"What do you mean?" I quickly turned my head towards her and see her glancing at me from one side of her head. She was holding one of the pictures on my table; it was a portrait of my family in Gilikin.

"It's all too simple really; you'll see soon." She lets go of the picture and turns to me. "I'm not here to warn you about that though. I'm actually here to thank you."

That long conversation just for this? I don't know what she's trying to get at!

"Thank me?" I asked.

"Yes. What you did for Glinda was awfully moving. If anything else, the good thing about you being a puppy is the fact that you are so loyal; to your task and to Glinda. You even walked to her door bleeding yourself to death just to see her safe." She walked beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. My left shoulder.

"A-ah!" I squeal.

"Oh, forgive me. That was unintentional." Yeah right.

"Forgiven. Elphie-"

"Elphaba."

"E-Elphaba, I don't like seeing Lady Glinda suffer like she does… why can't you stay?"

"I have my reasons, but soon, muffin. Soon-"

"E-Elphie." Lady Glinda whispers in her sleep.

"My time is up. She can't know I was here." She let go of my shoulder and quickly took the broom she left beside my bed.

"W-wait! I…"

"What is it? I don't have all day." She said as she opened the window and rode her broom.

"Th-Thank you…"

"Think about what I've told you. Keep Glinda safe."

"I will, that I promise."

"Good. I will be back, little soldier. She can't know I was here." The wicked then flew outside my window.


	5. Fashion is a Strategy, Chapter 5

"_Those times are over and gone, and good-riddance to them, too. We were hopelessly high-spirited. Now we're the thick-waisted generation, dragging along our children behind us and carrying our parents on our backs. And we're in charge, while the figures who used to command our respect are wasting away."_  
― Gregory Maguire, _Wicked : The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****This is the shortest chapter, believe me. LOL. And I find myself exhausted beyond means that the editing of this chapter is not at top shape. I haven't even gotten out of my bed, eaten anything or done anything productive. I apologize dearly for bringing my personal life in this.

Though, if it's any consolation (which I doubt is), I currently play as Fiyero on a Tumblr RP. These ladies that play with me are really great writers. If you love Roleplays, Roleplaying or simply reading, you should head over to the following people: itselphie, galinda-arduenna, nessarose-t, sabor-the-leopard.

I'm guardcaptain.

After this chapter, the actual plot will start. I'm sorry to have stalled 5 chapters, but I needed to lay ground.

Thanks for reading! Much appreciation. o u o

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fashion is a Strategy**

"E-Elphaba." I heard her Goodness groan before sitting up. Just a few seconds ago, the Wicked Witch of the West was here and while I wanted to tell lady Glinda about it, I'd really just not. That green woman is a stalker. If I told her Goodness, I might not even wake up tomorrow.

Lady Glinda rubbed her temple and shook her head afterwards. Finally gaining her composture back, she looked towards my direction and notices that I'm finally awake.

"O-oh! You're up!" She stands up and walks gracefully to the side of my bed. "How are you? Does your head hurt; your arm?"

"My everything hurts, your Goodness." I reply.

"That's unfortunate…" She looked down for a moment but quickly looked back at me. "Fortunately, I have decided to cancel all my appointments to stay by your side!" She let go of a giggle. "You can thank me later." And then she gave me a smile. Noticing the mirror standing on my side table, she seized the moment to fix her hair which was a little unkempt; it didn't look that terrible to me, though.

"But my Lady, don't you have pressing matters to address? And it's my duty to take care of you, not the other way around." I say as I tried to get out of my bed.

"No, no! Don't hurt yourself." She immediately turns to me and attempted to hold me still, but of course, she figured it would hurt and just decided to block my way. "You've been risking your life for me every day, and I thank you for that."

Wow, I'm getting thanks everywhere.

"This is my way of thanking you!"

"Well… whatever you say, your Goodness." I reply as I move back under my sheets. It is in my contract to follow whatever she says, so I am. She went back to tending herself in the mirror.

It felt terribly odd for me to be taken care of. Simply the thought of it makes me awkward. Since my parents were barely home to actually guide me, I usually did things my way. I mean, they were there, but more often than not they let me do whatever I wanted to do… or did I? With whatever Elphaba said, I'm starting to doubt my independence.

Was I really independent or was it merely a mask I have known to wear all the time that I started to stop noticing it. Did I really do the things I wanted to do? Who am I really? I guess let's start with my name. I am Troian Orianna Alle Dampewind, only daughter, Art Enthusiast, Defence Officer… this is getting no-where!

"Interesting." Lady Glinda suddenly said, putting off my train of thought.

"What is?" I looked at her; she was still fixing herself up in my mirror.

"You. You're as quiet as my roommate in Shiz." She said, flipping her hair. "Oh dearie, I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you much the past month. You seem very intimidating and I just didn't know how to start the conversation with you." Well, if I got to scare Arleen without even talking with her, then it must be true that I am intimidating.

"I… I'm just thinking." I look down.

"She did that quite a lot too. You're both so familiar!" She said with a giggle.

Wait, what did she say? I'm the same as Elphaba? Please. That's probably one of the worst insults I've ever received in my life! "Well, I'm not that sarcastic."

Oh Oz, I slipped!

"True. She is very sarcastic." She finally finished tending to herself and pulled a small chair from my side table and sat beside my bed. I honestly don't know what we're going to do this entire day. I mean… I really suck at staying put. I need to do something or at least… listen to something.

"I actually really hate being alone."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It makes me reflect on things and sometimes it drains me so much I get so tired."

"That's actually very true. I get so exhausted when no one's talking and it just makes me want to go out there and watch people. I love watching people and interacting with them." Yes, I know that. You also get me so tired running after you when you don't tell me where you're going.

"I love talking, I really do!" I exclaim. Finally we find something in common. "The problem with me is that I can't really talk comfortably with my superiors and I just want to follow their biddings so things would go smoothly as possible. Even if I wanted to be friends, I just seem to be incapable of wrapping my head around that. It's easier for subordinates, though."

"Oh, Troian, you don't have to be a stranger with me! We're together for more than a work day! We should be friends!" Her Goodness exclaimed.

"I was thinking of that too. I mean, getting to know you would help me defend you in the long run and it was just eas-"

"You keep on thinking about work! Lighten up, little soldier! You're younger than I, but soon you're going to look older!" She said jokingly with a smile on her pretty face. "And look at you; you're very beautiful and full of life. Long dark hair that curls on the ends, deep brown eyes; you barely need any make-up!"

"I… I don't really know how to loosen up. I've been trained for the military ever since I was young." I finally admit. "Though, thanks to my platoon mates, I am still in-tune with my feminine side."

"Hmhm! Oh! Do you like shopping? I can see you as someone that loves shoes!"

"I would more often… but I'm always in the uniform so I don't need to. And the fact that I can never get on breaks, I don't think I can do shopping for myself. Though, I do indulge myself in head-bands and accessories."

"We should shop then! And get you better, more fashionable 'armour' to fit my wardrobe." Wait what? This armour already costs quite a lot to make and she just simply tells me that I should get custom clothing to match hers?

"Isn't that too much, my lady?" I asked with a surprised expression, but I was delighted as well.

"I beg to disagree, pumpkin! A lady should always dress to impress! And what best way to fool the enemy with your tantalizacious looks? I believe it's a very tactical and strategic approach, don't you agree?"

"It can take them by surprise. Yes, I do believe it will take them by surprise for a petite girl like me to yield a sword in a dress. They'd most likely not see it coming." I was amazed by how she could link fashion to something so far as the military. "Surprise is the best approach."

"Then it's decided then. You, my beloved guardian, will wear the most stunning uniform of all Army!"

I can't help but smile at Lady Glinda. I never really expected us to relate with each other like this. I haven't been that girly really, but with her it just feels so natural. In fact, I don't feel at all a stranger to myself anymore compared to before we talked. I just couldn't explain it properly.

That day, we spent the entire time talking about matters of girly things to matters like her family and particular events in Shiz University that I didn't expect to hear from her Goodness. It was like she wasn't the leader of Oz but just a mere girl, a person that I've met for the first time and decided that we were friends. We shared a lot in common; hopefully it was more than the similarities with Elphaba. In all honesty, I would never dare leave Lady Glinda as Elphaba did. Even if times will get tough, I will be loyal to her and I will stay by her side even if it costs my life. It's my duty and my job to do so and I will fulfil it with the highest pride.


	6. The Last Room of the Last Floor, Chap 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Room of the Last Floor**

"The Army General is dead?" I ask Emery in complete surprise. Apparently, I've been knocked out for about four days and while I was out, on the second day, the most powerful man of the army passed. This was the first news I've learned since leaving my room.

I found myself to be capable of standing up and walking after about two days from Elphaba's visit, but I stayed in my room for another day so I wouldn't shock my system. Of course none of my platoon mates had visited me with their tight shifts and with this information, I'm sure this week has been very chaotic for them.

Though, for the past four days, Lady Glinda usually spent her study time with me instead. I wonder why she had never told me about the news, but I guess she didn't want to stress me out. Maybe she didn't want me to think about things while I was recuperating?

"Uhm… yeah." Emery said with her head down. She was a very soft person; ruthless, but soft. "He went peacefully, though."

"So, who's taking his place?" I asked without any delay. I avoid knowing how people died. Death is a tender matter for me and simply knowing someone died makes me very uneasy already. Knowing _how_? I don't know if I can take it.

"Well, normally, they decide on whom to succeed from the Positioned Corps Commanders of each generation, but they're making an exception this time…" She turned away and hesitated to tell me, but told me anyway. "It's your father."

_M-my father? Wait, what?  
_

"W-what? How… why?" I couldn't wrap my head around it. My father is going to be the General of the Army? Was she serious?

"I have no idea… Tradition was that it was the Wizards' decision to pick the next General of the Army and only from the ones in position, but Lady Glinda was still out and they didn't know when she'll get up. They had this sort of voting the next day and the end, your father won. It was among all 15 generals and your mother was next to your father as well. Regardless of who won, it would still be either one of your parents."

My father. Really? This was just… I don't even know how to react to this. I know I should be happy for my father and my family in general, but why do I feel very uneasy about this? Why doesn't it feel _right_? Was it because of what Elphaba said? Maybe I wasn't actually ready for this? I don't really kno-

"Troian?" She called to me pushing her face closer to look at my blank stare.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I was just… thinking" _again_. I looked away.

Emery was a very touchy person, though soft spoken. Her voice was small and gentle, but her personality is big and warm. She loved giving hugs, getting hugs, kisses on the cheeks in a platonic/non-platonic manner. She generally loves affection and had no sense of personal space what-so-ever. And if that's not enough, she's a very ruthless person. She might seem very demure, but she's not afraid to get what she wants, more so if she has to. She is also taller than I am; most likely a little taller than Lady Glinda.

Emery smiled at me when I looked back at her. "Well, that's not all that's going to happen in the turn-over rights in the coming days." She sounded like she was teasing me. "But I won't tell you." She winked, turned around, trotted away screaming 'Congratulations' and waved her hand.

_She was teasing me.  
_

My platoon mates are a very flirty bunch. We tend to flirt with each other from time to time, giving little comments on how beautiful we all look and how we would still be very stunning in bed. We actually all agreed that we would indeed marry each other if we could. Yes, all nine of us; with each other. It's funny because we've expected our platoon to have boyfriends or husbands by now, but all of us are still single. In our defence, though, we are one of the most hands-on platoons there are. Most of us are in the palace doing manual duties and two are commanders of platoons. We never have time for ourselves.

"Boo!" a whisper from behind my ear startles me.

"Oh terrible Oz!" I exclaim as I turned around. Blonde curls, deep blue eyes, pink pouty lips; it was none other than Lady Glinda. "Please, my Goodness. My heart is frail." Which is true, I can't take horror stories or even suspense even if I tried. I wouldn't even dare try to think of those scary thoughts now.

"Hm-hm! Hello to you too, Troian!" She giggled and smiled. We were looking at each other quietly for a few seconds, she just kept on smiling. I don't know what's up with these people, but it's not just Emery or Lady Glinda that's been smiling at me for no reason. Others have even congratulated me. I'm not my father!

Lady Glinda suddenly hugged me, her arms rested on my shoulders. Her cheek was right next to mine and I can feel her warmth; her very calming warmth.

"Have you picked what you're going to wear to the turn-over?" She whispered.

"Well, I'll be in duty, since you will be there. But the articles of armour you've requested aren't done yet, so I'll still be wearing my regular uniform." I replied. The warmth of her Goodness is actually starting to lull me slowly. I felt my eyes close and my head resting on her shoulders. I felt at ease.

As I started to get rested on her Goodness, she lightly grabs my arms and pushes me away. "Oh, Troian!" Her Goodness was squealing as usual. "You can't wear your regular uniform at the turn-over! It's a very special occasion!" She exclaims.

"But it's just my-"

"No excuses!" She cuts me off as she takes my right arm and pulls me, running through the empty halls of the palace.

This area of the palace is barely crowded. Well, of course it's near the quarters of Lady Glinda, this place is very much off-limits to anyone except assigned guards or authorized by her Goodness herself.

The walls on these are pale brown painted with a green horizontal frame on the extreme top and extreme bottom. This was the general design of the entire palace has been renovated just recently by request that it shouldn't be dark and gloomy. The palace used to be a little dim before Lady Glinda arrived. The Wizard needed a dark place to fully use his huge machine head. Lady Glinda had set up new, more vibrant lights inside the palace that seemed to make the palace glow at night.

She also removed the glasses the Wizard demanded to be worn at all times in the city. Lady Glinda didn't want any of those gimmicks and because of this, the city lost its grandeur after quite some time. The buildings were plain and boring, and people didn't find it quite as enjoyable at that time. Not that it's a bad thing. It's actually far from bad, at least in my perspective.

When the Wizard still ruled, there were beggars in each corner of Emerald City; hopefuls that pursued their dreams only to end up broken and shattered, leaving them limp and incapable to continue on. And for their own reasons, they cannot go back home.

They were prisoners stuck inside a green cell in which felt like an eternity of repentance for a crime of pursuing their aspirations.

They were a sad sight to look at. Lady Glinda, in her efforts to help these people, had made plans for the other countries to develop. Though the project isn't quite finished, having a significant amount of people move back to their homes and out of the streets of Emerald City was a good sign.

After a while, she did get bored of the aesthetic value of the city. If she were to live here, it also had to be grand and wonderful. She had the walls painted emerald green and beautified the city with intricate designs, especially on the lamp-posts. Long gone were the days of geometric figures, everything within the city was so feminine and so Art Nouveau. She didn't bother putting anything bright and shiny, but she did add small extra lights that made the city seem like the night sky, just green.

From plain old Emerald City to new and grand Emerald City, Lady Glinda turned this place into a place of Luxury and Entertainment. People travelled here not to find jobs and to work, people travelled to Emerald City to find Opportunities and live Life.

As we were running, I couldn't help but think what will happen next. Lady Glinda is a girl full of surprises; she can be very predictable at times, but more often than not, her spontaneity carries her away.

My thoughts drift to how beautiful Emerald Palace is. After the wizard left, lady Glinda has added a feminine touch to the place. Everything is a little more intricately designed but was cleaner to look at. It wasn't as intimidating as when the wizard was here.

We turn a corner.

I see lady Glinda still determined to bring me wherever she planned on bringing me. Though, I know it was going to be her room. I see her dress, flying against the layers of air we break through as we ran across these halls. We weren't running, actually. More like well, fast brisk walking… yeah. We looked like we were running, but we are at a pace that doesn't seem to tire us.

We were close to her room; I didn't realize that she was holding my hand. I honestly don't know how to approach this feeling. I do admit, I quite like this sort of attention, but I can't let this win over me. I can't keep on depending on her. It'll just cause problems; a lot of it. I feel like I've never been appreciated like this ever in my life. People admired, respected and cared for me, but not as genuine and sincere as what Lady Glinda is showing me. It is very comforting yet awkward at the same time.

"We're going to find you the perfect dress, and you will stun everyone, they'd want to be me." She said panting a little. "Not that they don't already want to be me!" She continued. I just simply smiled at her even if she wasn't looking at me. Surprisingly we miss her room.

"W-where are we going, my Goodness?"

"You'll see! Patience!" She squealed and exclaimed excitedly.

At the end of the hall, there was a door. The quarters, the hall we were currently running on, is the last hall of the entire fourth floor of the palace. The fourth floor is the top-most indoor level and above it is an open area where the entrances to the towers are located. There is a sixth, seventh and eighth floor; but they're the attics and are just three mini-warehouses stacked together. That's where we keep the supplies, old and new furniture and other miscellaneous objects.

The towers are used for watching and there are always three guards on each tower. This palace has 5 towers, one on each corner and one on the middle. The middle one is situated on top of the warehouses and no one is really stationed there for there is no need. It is the tallest of all the towers and it cannot easily be reached by arrows. If in case of an invasion, we were told to bring Lady Glinda on that tower and keep a watch out. I don't know what it looks like and I doubt anyone knows either.

The windows of the entire palace are stained with different hues of Emerald and had figures of utter brilliance tinted on them. Some are so intricately designed; they show even the most particular details of leaves on trees. What amazes me more is that when sun passes through these windows, different streaks of green make an impressionistic painting on the floor and the light cast even looks magnificent. Sure, the windows were of the similar style when the Wizard ruled, but the current ones let in more light and make the entire palace just wonderful. There were also notable growing plants inside the palace; this was the main reason why Lady Glinda wanted to change the windows. She wanted more greenery.

As we got closer to the door, Lady Glinda stops and pushes me back a little. I stop immediately to prevent a crash. She turns her head to me and gives me a grin. I smile back at her and she turned back to the door. She then held the door and a glow of blue appeared on the handle. That door was clearly spell bound and unlocking it was such a magnificent sight to see. I myself have never gotten sorcery to work for me and in my amazement, I couldn't seem to look away from the magic emanating from under Lady Glinda's hand. It was like mist, a very bright light blue mist that glowed neon. She turns the knob and the magic within her palms subsided.

The room was dark, but I can tell it was big. She let go of my hand and went inside the room to open the lights. When she did, I took a few steps forward and see the biggest collection of dresses and apparel I have ever seen my entire life. Shelves of shelves of beautiful garments that were coated by a protective transparent sheet; each precious and uniquely designed. What impressed me more is that it was sorted by colour. The person that arranged this must be so anal retentive.

"Well, are we going to try on some dresses or what?" Lady Glinda asked as she winked and smiled.


End file.
